


Raindance

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindance

At first they had run to get out of the rain; a primitive human response to find somewhere dry. Sadly, in the park there weren't that many places that constituted dry. The drops fell fat and heavy and fast, too much for the leaves to give them shelter under the trees.

Then they had run, just because they could, their faces smiling, laughing as they felt the thrill of their hearts pumping and their legs stretching. For once they weren't running away, not under fire, no reason to be running except the rain and the joy of feeling their bodies move.

They came out of the trees at the top of a long grassy slope, deserted now by the kids that they had seen playing soccer there earlier. They both stopped dead, panting softly and paused to peer around.

"There," Jack said and indicated a white painted, wooden storage shed at the bottom of the long gentle hill. With a rough shove at Daniel's shoulder, Jack took off down the slope.

"Cheat!" Daniel yelled after him. Although no one had declared a race, he knew Jack well enough by now to know that everything was a competition with him. Well, everything Jack thought he stood a chance of winning.

In the six months they'd been together Daniel had come to appreciate that Jack's competitive streak wasn't dulled by love but perhaps he had noticed some restraint in the amount of crowing Jack did when he did win. And all Daniel had to do was look slightly crestfallen and Jack would stop and offer to make it up to him in wildly creative and usually sexual ways.

Daniel hooted with laughter as he caught up with Jack. The grass was slick under their sneakers after the sudden cloudburst and they struggled to keep their feet under them, which made them look even more ridiculous with their skipping, hopping plunge down the hill.

They made it to the shed at the same time, using it to stop their manic descent. Jack grabbed the door handle and twisted it roughly, then swore inventively when he found it to be securely locked.

Daniel looked around quickly before Jack got any ideas about kicking in the door. Peering around the side of the shed, he noticed that the overhang of the roof made a narrow strip of shelter against the sidewalls of the building.

"C'mon," he invited, beckoning to Jack before disappearing around the corner.

It was a protected spot. The eaves kept the rain off and the shed was surrounded on three sides by a dense, dark green laurel-like shrub that Daniel couldn't think of the name for.

Side by side, they leaned their shoulders back against the shiplap wood and caught their breaths. The hiss and splat of the drops bouncing down a foot from their sneakers provided the only sound other than their own panting. It felt like the rain had driven away every other person from the city; even the distant hum of cars was drowned out.

Daniel looked down at himself. His jeans were dark with water and mud spattered; his jersey shirt clung to him, clammy and cold now he had time to notice it. In his hand he held his glasses; he'd taken them off when they'd become more hindrance than help. Half-heartedly he swiped at the lenses with his sodden shirt hem, but he only succeeded in smearing them more, so he tucked them in his back pocket.

Daniel rolled his head and looked over at Jack to find a similar state of affairs. The shoulders of Jack's sweatshirt were soaked, and the rest of it was covered in darker spots. His jeans were similarly drenched, the thighs particularly badly. His silvering, rain-darkened hair lay plastered to his head. Little runnels of rainwater slid from his hairline and tracked down the sides of his face or dripped off his nose. His eyes were closed and his chest still rose and fell a little quicker than normal.

Daniel's heart thumped harder and he breathed in a lungful of Jack mixed with rain; the smell of Jack's shampoo and the fresh scent of the wet grass combining to make his mouth water.

"So, we gonna wait here 'til it's over?" Jack asked after a minute.

"Yeah," Daniel replied softly.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" Jack turned his head and opened his eyes. After all this time, he still sometimes forgot that Daniel was no longer the allergy-ridden, boonie-wearing baby of the team that he used to be. Five years of gate travel had agreed with Daniel, despite all the side trips to the infirmary, and he was every bit as fit and strong as Jack was now, something which seemed to please the Colonel immensely as if he'd put in the hours in the gym himself.

Of course, Daniel quietly insisted that he had never been as helpless as Jack liked to say he'd been. The way Jack told it, it was a wonder he'd been able to tie his own boots when he'd started out with SG-1. But the proud smile with which Jack always told the story would make Daniel feel sort of breathless, and he didn't have the necessary air to complain too loudly.

"I'm fine," Daniel grinned.

Jack raised his eyebrows in a "yeah, yeah, I know" expression then smiled at his younger friend. The lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled up making the water tracks change direction, sending them tracing crazily down his neck and into his sweatshirt. The rivulets caught Daniel's gaze and he followed their progress over Jack's skin with greedy eyes.

"Although..." Daniel began, pushing himself away from the wall and turning around, so he could stand directly in front of Jack. The colonel smiled even more and looked slowly down the length of Daniel's body. Daniel stood close, his feet in between Jack's to keep himself inside the tiny patch of dryness they'd found.

"What?" Jack smirked.

Daniel didn't answer, but echoed the predatory expression on his lover's wolfish face. Confidently he reached out a hand and hooked his fingers in Jack's front jeans pocket.

"Hands cold?" Jack asked with a wide-eyed blink.

Daniel stepped closer into Jack's space and worked his hand awkwardly into the tight pocket, feeling the warmth of skin through the thin material. Daniel spread his long, slim fingers, twisting them for the right angle to...ahh...there. Jack sucked in a quick breath and Daniel felt his hips twitch in response.

His own erection was beginning to chafe against the seams of his wet jeans and Daniel felt that perfect, itching ache of arousal begin to burn at him.

With a step and a swift tug, Daniel brought Jack's clammy groin against his own, slipping his second hand easily into Jack's back pocket to hold him where he wanted him.

A spark of lust arced from Daniel's balls to every other point on his body and the damp chill from Jack's clothing filtered through Daniel's shirt, making him shiver. Leaning his whole body in and pressing Jack back against the wood, Daniel took his lover's lips without hesitation. Jack capitulated instantly, opening to Daniel's demands and letting him slide his tongue into the slick warmth of his mouth. It was a hard kiss, possessive and non-negotiable, and Jack hummed his total approval of this plan into Daniel's mouth, sending another twinge of desire snaking through him.

Daniel took his hand from the front pocket and stroked it up over Jack's hip and beneath the wet material of his sweatshirt, tracing soft designs over the goose pimpled flesh he found there.

Angling his head, Daniel licked a line along Jack's jaw to the tendons behind Jack's ear, nosing the wet tracks that crisscrossed his skin. Finding the warmth he craved, Daniel kissed a path down Jack's exposed neck as he stretched to give his lover as much access as he needed. Where the water slid below the collar, Daniel attached his teeth to the taut, smooth skin and bit down hard.

Jack arched his back, blindly trying to get more pressure where he wanted it. Daniel obliged. Twining his strong arms around Jack, he grabbed his ass with both hands in a bruising grip. Jack's head thumped back against the wall and Daniel grunted his satisfaction at Jack's abandon. This was his idea and they were going to do it his way - and that meant hard and fast.

Rising onto the balls of his feet with each thrust, Daniel drove against Jack. The shush of their wet denim covered cocks as they rubbed together blended into the hiss of the rain still falling. The sensation of his thick, hot dick inside his cold, clammy jeans was really working for Daniel and he couldn't have slowed his pace if he'd wanted to; just the right side of painful - just the wrong side of coming.

Daniel stretched up over Jack's bared throat and bit down right under his ear where he knew he was really sensitive. The answering groan sounded like it had been dragged up from way, way down in Jack's very soul.

"God, Daniel. You're fucking crazy," Jack moaned, but made no move to stop him taking whatever he wanted. His mouth was softly open, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hands tangled in the wet fabric at Daniel's shoulders, yanking him in closer each time he pushed.

Daniel laughed breathlessly in Jack's ear. "You love it," he panted.

"I love _you_ ," Jack replied immediately.

Daniel dropped his head to Jack's shoulder, his senses too overloaded now to do anything but get off. Jack was obviously in agreement as he began to grunt with each slide of their cocks. Daniel could smell Jack's sweat and it flashed across his mind that they said that the sense of smell was the last thing to go when you died, because that's exactly how Daniel felt; like he was dying - drowning in Jack's scent and in the cold rain and in the sweet, impossibly perfect pressure on his cock.

With a shudder and a massive jerk, Jack came, adding his warmth to the heat of the friction at their groins. Daniel cried out as he felt Jack's dick pulse strongly against his own, and with two more brutal thrusts he came too. Their rhythm was gone and they moved against each other raggedly, riding out the exquisite sensations.

Daniel tuned his head when they finally stilled. Softly he kissed Jack's neck, up under his strong jaw, across his cheek and licked a gentle kiss against his lover's loose lips.

"One of these days, Jackson, you're gonna get us arrested," Jack murmured, softening his words with warm hands stroking up under Daniel's shirt.

"One of these days, O'Neill, you're gonna grow enough willpower to tell me 'no'," Daniel countered.

Jack angled his head to meet his lover's sated gaze. Daniel smiled, sleepy and sly.

"Yeah, right," Jack muttered with a self-deprecating twitch of his eyebrows. He pushed the both of them upright, took hold of Daniel's sleeve and led them out of their shelter and back into the rain, which, although it had lost its initial fury, still fell persistently.

"I figured we're already as wet as we can be, we may as well go home. At least this way we don't have to explain the damp patches."

Daniel sniggered and brushed his hand against Jack's as they walked side by side.

"Damn rain," Jack bitched, "Bet it's here for the whole day now."

"I don't mind it," Daniel replied equably. "I like April showers."

"It's October, Daniel."

"Is it really?" he asked with a smile. "Feels like spring to me."

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pepe for the beta. And all the other stuff.


End file.
